


[FR]_Ganondorf Dragmire

by Riri



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Complete, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, Français | French, Ganondorf Dragmire, Gen, Twinrova - Freeform, gerudo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riri/pseuds/Riri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cette histoire ne sera pas teintée de rires, seules la mort et la déchéance seront couchées sur ces lignes. Elles raconteront la vie d’un homme qui n’eut que pour unique amour : la haine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FR]_Ganondorf Dragmire

Inspiré de cette vidéo : [ Ganondorf Dragmire,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxxYVT0kylo) de RwanLink  
Chanson écoutée : [The Clockworks,](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_A5dEuEtmOg) de Theophany

  
[Ganondorf Dragmire](http://browse.deviantart.com/art/ganondorf-212370696) de Haemoptysis

**Ganondorf Dragmire**

Un monde où ne pouvaient vivre que désolation, destruction et disparition. Endroit où ce grand roi des landes verdoyantes les avait chassés, exilés, à propos de « crimes » qui, pour des descendants Hyliens, auraient pu être pardonnés. 

Une terre où ils étaient destinés à mourir. Elle était le symbole de la haine du roi lion. Dédaigneux de leur race à un point tel qu’il n’avait même pas jugé utile de donner à ce lieu d’exil, un nom. Ceux qui la baptisèrent furent les premiers de leur nation. Ils l’appelèrent : « Gerudo », sans doute un trait d’humour de la part de leurs ancêtres qui utilisèrent ce titre maudit pour qualifier notre peuple. Dans la vieille langue, employée par les trois déesses dorées, cela signifiait : condamné1. 

Leur nouvelle terre était un désert aride où rien ne pouvait prendre vie. Ils devaient marcher des heures, la nuit, pour atteindre les champs des cultivateurs d’Hylia et, malheureusement, le fruit de leur pillage était tellement petit qu’il ne pouvait sustenter tous les exclus. Il ne fallait également compter que sur un seul cheval pour effectuer le transport des vivres ainsi que des flacons d’eau. Cependant, et ce, malgré tous leurs efforts, la première année avait été riche en décès. 

Mais, après cinq années de dur labeur, de blessés, de maladies, de décès et malgré qu’ils n’étaient guère plus qu’une vingtaine, ils avaient réussi à mettre sur pied un fragile équilibre de protection ainsi que d’approvisionnements. Ils avaient su tirer avantage de la beauté des femmes pour appâter les voyageurs et, dès qu’ils se retrouvaient dans leur plus simple appareil, elles les empoisonnaient à l’aide d’une bague trafiquée. Ils n’utilisaient cependant aucun mélange mortel, mais le choix de la drogue allait selon la préférence de la demoiselle. Aussitôt la proie était hors d’état de nuire, les hommes sortaient alors de leurs cachettes pour s’emparer et transporter tout ce qui pouvait être profitable. En usant du même atout, ils avaient pu dérober quelques marchands ambulants, des constructeurs et des armuriers. 

Grâce à leurs larcins, ils avaient été capable de s’équiper de protections, d’armes finement forgées, de chevaux et avaient également pu se procurer des outils afin de creuser le lac qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de leurs terres et suite à leur minage, il devint une magnifique chute d’eau. Au fil du temps, par sa présence, elle donna une chance à la végétation de croitre à ses pieds, facilitant ainsi leur approvisionnement en nourriture et en liquide vital. Mais malgré tout cela, leur quotidien demeurait extrêmement difficile. Les conditions de vie étaient toujours aussi terribles : la chaleur était insupportable et avait tôt fait de tuer les plus faibles, sans même un remords. Jamais un nuage ne traversait leur ciel et encore moins une goutte de pluie. Et il y avait ce harmattan2 qui punissait leur terre, inlassablement. Peu importait d’où il venait, il demeurait cruel et impitoyable. Le jour, il brûlait tout ce qu’il touchait et, la nuit, il maudissait leur maison d’un froid glacial et perçant.

Ce vent était, pour eux, le nouveau visage de la Mort. 

À cette même époque, voyant que les « rats » qu’ils étaient avaient survécu, le roi avait décidé d’ajouter à leur calvaire. D’une voix forte et dramatique, il s’était adressé à ses ministres... Il n’eut guère besoin d’épiloguer pour les convaincre, pour le monarque Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule et sa cour, les Gérudo n’étaient rien ; sinon que des diables à la crinière de flammes et des êtres impurs. 

Il fut donc décidé que tous les hommes, sans exception, devaient être envoyés à la montagne de la mort pour y affronter une peuplade3 hostile dont la peau était si épaisse qu’on la disait faite de pierres. Sans annonce officielle pour le clan du désert, une garnison de soldats s’était mise en route avec, à leur tête, le roi, vêtu de son manteau dont la teinte n’était autre que celle du sang des innocents. 

Heureusement, une guerrière dont la chevelure était masquée par un voile opaque, avait tout entendu et s’était empressée de retourner aux côtés de l’ancien du village pour l’avertir du danger qui les guettait. Le vieil homme se remercia d’avoir écouté ses intuitions qui lui disaient de poster un espion aux fenêtres du monarque. Sans attendre, il accourut auprès d’un reître4 féminin se trouvant à l’ombre et qui tenait dans ses bras un petit être qui peinait à s’endormir, à cause de la température élevée. 

« Enfuis-toi ! Cache le bébé ! Le roi vient ici, il te volera l’enfant ! » s’était-il écrié.

Paniquée, effrayée, elle ne réclama pas plus de détails et s’ensauva dans le désert pour y cacher celui qui était destiné à être le futur roi. Elle perdit toute notion de temps, elle ne savait depuis combien d’heures elle était là ni dans quelle direction elle allait. Il n’y avait que cette chaleur, écrasante, étouffante… Elle luttait contre ses sens qui ne demandaient qu’à l’abandonner, même si elle était au fait, au plus profond d’elle-même, qu’elle ne pourrait gagner ce combat auquel elle se livrait. Déchirée par cette vérité qu’elle refusait d’admettre, elle continuait à avancer dans le sable brûlant. 

Protéger l’enfant, c’était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Jamais ce chien d’Hylien ne devait mettre la main sur lui, sur cet espoir qu’il représentait pour sa nation et pour elle, sa mère. La mort ne l’effrayait pas, elle avait accepté depuis longtemps son propre sacrifice lorsqu’elle avait donné naissance à ce petit être qui était, pour elle et aux yeux de son peuple, le symbole de ce droit à la vie. Ils n’étaient plus des exclus. Ils vivaient par leurs propres moyens, même si cela était difficile. Ils avaient réussi là où même les plus grands échouaient. 

Il représentait tant de choses… et, pour lui, pour tout ce qu’il avait donné, elle se devait de le protéger. Peu lui importait ce que cela lui coûterait, cette flamme d’innocence et de pureté devait être mise hors de danger pour qu’elle puisse croître en un brasier fort et ardent, capable de repousser ce roi au cœur de glace qui ne désirait qu’éliminer leur clan à la chevelure de feu. 

La pauvre femme continua d’avancer, faisant fi de cette gorge qui la brûlait, de sa vue qui se troublait et des hallucinations qui trompaient ses sens. Seulement, sa forte détermination à protéger son enfant ne pouvait triompher de tout. Au rythme où elle allait, elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait sauver le nourrisson si elle ne trouvait pas d’eau… Cependant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver de l’admiration pour ce petit qui n’avait toujours pas versé une seule larme depuis leur départ. Avait-il conscience de ce qu’il se passait ? Tentait-il de la soutenir dans sa tâche en n’ajoutant pas à son fardeau ? 

Puis, la nuit tomba… elle remercia à ce moment-là le ciel, pour la première fois depuis des années, de lui donner ce répit. L’air devint moins pesant et une fraicheur bienfaisante les enveloppa. C’était si agréable… mais ce repos ne serait que de courte durée. Bientôt, cette brise se transformerait en une brise cruellement glacée. Elle devait trouver un abri et rapidement. C’est alors qu’elle remarqua, au loin, une petite tourelle de pierres grises. 

Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Qui avait pu construire ça ? Surtout à cet endroit, loin de tout. Quelqu’un y vivait-il ? Un marchand, peut-être ?

Précautionneusement, elle avança à pas de loup, l'enfant accroché dans son dos à l'aide d'un foulard qu'elle avait porté autour de la tête, afin de se protéger de la chaleur du désert. Elle vit alors un escalier en colimaçon menant au sommet de la tour. Elle jugea qu’il était sans doute plus prudent de commencer par le haut, car ses chances d’échapper à une quelconque menace y étaient plus élevées. Elle ne serait pas prise au piège. Elle remercia intérieurement les années passées à s’entrainer afin de devenir une voleuse aux pas silencieux. Seulement, elle redoutait que l’enfant la trahisse. Elle priait dans l’unique espoir qu’il ne se réveillât pas. 

Fort heureusement, ses craintes n’avaient pas lieu d’être, car, après qu’elle eut terminé son investigation, elle ne put que constater que la tour était abandonnée. Elle pourrait enfin se reposer et protéger son bébé du roi d’Hyrule. 

Cependant, elle avait oublié que, dans le désert, seule la mort pouvait être trouvée. Deux jours passèrent. Elle n’arrivait à localiser ni eau ni nourriture. Sans compter que la chaleur était trop étouffante pour espérer tirer quelques gouttes des pierres, une fois la nuit tombée. Le pauvre enfant hurlait de tant de privations et la Gerudo savait qu’il ne pourrait survivre un jour de plus sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que boire un peu de ce qui était maintenant de l’or bleu à ses yeux. Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas pensé à emporter une gourde avec elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle oublié de prendre un sac de provisions ? Elle avait voulu sauver le petit être, mais avait tout fait pour le sacrifier. 

Au lever du troisième jour, elle n’eut d’autres choix que de retourner au village. Sans doute, le lion rouge était reparti… mais arriverait-elle à retrouver le chemin ? Serait-t-elle plus rapide que la mort qui les menaçait ? 

Tant de questions, de doutes… et tout ce qu’elle entendait était les pleurs du poupon. Elle ferma les yeux, une seconde, une minute, tout au plus. _Une de trop_. Sans même s’en rendre compte, elle s’était assoupie. Malgré le bruit, la faim et la soif. Elle était épuisée.

« Tu vois, je te l’avais bien dit, soupira une voix grinçante.  
— Qu’allons-nous en faire, maintenant ? répondit une autre.  
— Mettre fin à ses jours ? »

La guerrière ouvrit les yeux d’un coup et bondit entre le bébé et l’étrangère. Une sorcière, à n’en pas douter. Elle n’était pas bien grande, une taille fine, une poitrine généreuse et elle avait un teint de sable, mais ses iris rouges ne reflétaient que la haine et le joyau qui reposait sur son front variait de la couleur de la glace à celle du feu, tout comme sa chevelure. La Gerudo remarqua alors deux bâtons rangés dans la poche arrière de la nécromancienne. Un arborant une rune de l’enfer et, l’autre, celle d’un flocon.

« Un pas de plus et je vous tue, menaça-t-elle.  
— Oh, alors, elle était bien en vie, tu avais raison.  
— Si tu m’écoutais plus souvent, tu ne mettrais pas en doute tout ce que je dis.  
— Si tu me disais la vérité dès que tu ouvres la bouche, aussi. »

_Elle était folle_ ? Elle se parlait, se répondait et se chamaillait même avec elle-même ! Cette privation avait dû être trop longue et trop rude pour elle. Qui était donc cette étrange femme ? Que faisait-elle là ? Avait-elle été attirée par les cris du bébé ? Ou alors, était-elle la propriétaire de cet endroit ?

« J’ai toute ma tête, petite effrontée. Et l’autre personne que tu entends n’est nul autre que ma sœur. Et pour répondre à cette question stupide que tu vas me poser : oui, je peux lire dans tes pensées. Bien que, pour l’instant, elles soient tellement confuses que je m’étonne de pouvoir les comprendre.  
— Que faites-vous ici ? gronda-t-elle, nullement impressionnée.  
— Ton enfant nous empêche de dormir avec ses hurlements. On l’entend depuis notre demeure.  
— Pourriez-vous…  
— Je ne peux t’offrir ce que tu souhaites me demander qu’en l’échange d’un service. Tout se paie dans ce bas monde, même pour les voleurs.  
— Que voulez-vous ?  
— Dans le futur, beaucoup de femmes de ton clan seront appelées à venir ici et nous ne souhaitons pas être dérangées. Cette tour de guet est à mi-chemin entre votre vallée et notre maison. Je…  
— Nous, corrigea la sœur.  
— … souhaitons que tu les conduises ailleurs. Qu’elles se perdent dans le désert. Tu seras la seule à connaître le chemin, évidemment. Tu seras plus à même de les conduire loin de chez nous ainsi.  
— C’est d’accord, répondit-elle sans réfléchir.  
— Bien. »

La sorcière leva sa dextre5 et une sphère lumineuse frappa de plein fouet la guerrière qui tomba au sol, mais qui s’en releva sous une autre forme. La rousse regarda ses mains qui étaient maintenant gantées et, dans l’une d’elles, elle tenait une lanterne. Mais le plus gros choc fut lorsqu’elle baissa les yeux et y vit son corps inanimé. Furieuse, elle s’élança contre la harpie afin de lui trancher la gorge, mais fut immédiatement paralysée.

« Que m’avez-vous fait ! hurla-t-elle.  
— Que croyais-tu donc ? Nous pouvons vivre des siècles, ce qui n’est pas ton cas. Notre contrat n’a pas de fin, seulement un commencement.  
— Et mon bébé ! Comment vais-je faire pour m’en occuper ? ragea-t-elle de plus belle.  
— Comment ? Nous t’avons dit que nous allions t’offrir ce que tu désirais, n’est-ce pas ? Il mangera à sa faim, boira jusqu’à plus soif, il aura un toit sur la tête pour le protéger de la chaleur et du froid, n’est-ce pas là ce que tu souhaitais ?  
— Oui… mais je voulais être à ses côtés ! C’est mon fils !  
— Il le restera. Seulement, avec toi, il n’avait aucune chance de devenir le souverain de ton peuple. Nous sommes venus pour le former à défier le roi, à lui prendre ses terres et à venger votre peuple. Il est appelé à réaliser de grandes choses, bien plus importantes que ce que, toi, tu voulais lui offrir. Il n’est pas un homme bon. Il ne le sera jamais. Il sera fort. Plus que tu ne pourrais l’imaginer.  
— Je vous interdis de le corrompre ! Il n’est pas le dauphin des enfers !  
— Silence ! Il te suffisait de réfléchir avant de prendre ta décision. »

Bien qu’elle voulut lui répondre qu’elle avait tort, elle devait se rendre à l’évidence… elle avait raison. Elle avait été trop pressée et elle devait en payer le prix. Au moins, sous cette forme, elle pouvait maintenant le protéger de toute affection en égarant les voyageurs dans le désert. Le roi ne pourrait donc jamais l’atteindre et, même s’il y arrivait, la sorcière pourrait le renvoyer dans l’enfer où il avait vu le jour. Malheureusement, tous les rêves qu’elle avait eus pour son hoir6 ne prendraient jamais forme… son âme serait souillée par le Mal et elle ne pouvait l’empêcher. Elle savait que sous sa nouvelle enveloppe, soit un Poe, elle était soumise à la volonté de sa maitresse. _Elle ne pourrait jamais le changer._ Elle se trouva soudainement bien sotte. Qu’espérait-elle de toute façon ? Elle avait mis son fils au monde, mais elle n’avait plus autorité sur lui. Il y avait fort à parier qu’elle ne le reverrait plus jamais ; qu’il resterait enfermé avec cette inconnue qui le traiterait comme son propre enfant. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait lui parler, le toucher… tout cela n’était plus qu’un souvenir… 

L’ensorceleuse prit l’enfantelet dans ses bras. Il avait les yeux aussi flamboyants que sa chevelure. Une puissance incroyable se dégageait de son être. Elle ne s’était pas trompées, c’était bien lui. Le futur roi d’Hyrule.

« Son nom.  
— Ganondorf Dragmire. » répondit le fantôme, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Tout cela aurait pu s’arrêter à cet instant. Sans doute que l’avenir aurait donné raison aux deux sœurs, mais elles cédèrent à un élan de compassion avant de repartir.

« Il va sans dire que le petit connaîtra le chemin également et qu’il aura sans doute des questions à poser, à sa mère, sur son clan. »

 

Appuyant sur quelques touches de son piano, l’homme se remémorait cette histoire que lui avaient racontée les deux vieilles femmes, Koume et Kotate. Elles l’avaient éduqué strictement, le forçant à maitriser l’étiquette des Nobles, à connaitre la magie et l’art des combats. Tout n’avait été qu’étude et entrainement. Les seuls moments où il avait pu respirer avaient été ceux passés en compagnie de sa mère. Comme l’avait promis Twinrova, son cœur était devenu aussi noir que l’encre, tout comme ses desseins. 

« Tout aurait pu être différent. » se répétait-il inlassablement. 

Si le roi n’avait jamais eu cette haine envers les chevelures de feu qu’il croyait être un signe d’appartenance aux démons. Si le roi avait su être partial. Si le roi n’avait pas envahi les terres des Gerudo. Si le roi n’avait pas tué tous les hommes de la vallée d’exil ni violé toutes les femmes. 

Si le roi, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, n’avait jamais existé.

Oui. Tout aurait pu être différent. 

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à [Cricri](http://www.fanfic-fr.net/userinfo/Cricri.html)pour son aide à la correction ! 
> 
> 1 : Condamné : Merci à Kyle Hyde pour son aide afin de trouver la traduction de Gerudo.  
> 2 : harmattan : Vent d’est très chaud et sec qui souffle du Sahara sur l’Afrique de l’Ouest.  
> 3 : Peuplade : Ce sont les ancêtres des Gorons.  
> 4 : Reître : [Familier] Guerrier violent. – N’a pas de féminin.  
> 5 : Dextre : Main droite  
> 6 : Hoir : Héritier


End file.
